


Brand New Day

by Akira14



Category: Megamind (2010), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, might turn this into a series
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:31:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7592728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira14/pseuds/Akira14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>È un giorno diverso, oggi.<br/>Un giorno in cui non saranno i buoni a prevalere... E a Loki va bene così, naturalmente. O no?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brand New Day

  
_It's a brand new day, and the sun is high... All the birds are singing that you are gonna die._  
(Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog)

È giunto il giorno, alfine. L’alba del nostro ultimo, epico, scontro. Rimandato per troppi anni, occupato com’ero a farmi osannare in ogni piazza del globo terracqueo. A rispondere entusiasta “Anch’io vi amo, Terrestri! Ognuno di voi che, come me, s’industria a rendere il mondo un posto migliore ogni giorno!” alla folla adorante, salvo poi sorprendermi che qualcuno avesse preso le mie parole un po’ troppo alla lettera e fosse ricorso alla violenza verso chi ritengono un pericolo per la società.   
Come avrei potuto, d’altronde, persuaderli che alzare le mani è sempre una sconfitta sebbene a volte sia la nostra unica opzione di difesa?  
Da che pulpito posso condannarli io, che mi sono arresto al fatto che con il mio nemico non si potesse dialogare dopo la nostra prima battaglia?  
È giunto il giorno di dare il buon esempio, di provare a dargli un’occasione per redimersi ed incrociare le dita che non la sprechi. Detta così, lo so, sembra che abbia ben poco fiducia in lui. Non è così, in verità: credo in quella dannata canaglia ben più di quanto non lo faccia lui stesso… ma le mie parole, ora, non basterebbero. Devo dimostrarglielo con i fatti.  
Meglio tardi che mai, no?

Eccoci qui, dunque.  
Non mi è facile dire addio ad un antagonismo che così a lungo ha definito la mia esistenza, ma ho sempre amato le sfide e non sono un codardo. La paura di voltar pagina, di abbandonarmi all’ignoto giammai mi fermerà.  
Dovrò trovare un nuovo hobby che mi occupi le giornate, quello sicuramente, altrimenti so già che mi sentirò inutile ed improduttivo.  
Da domani infatti, se tutto andrà secondo i piani, potrò attaccare il martello al chiodo e lasciare a qualcun altro il nobile compito di proteggere l’umanità. A qualcuno in particolare, invero, di cui ho sempre compreso ed ammirato le immense potenzialità… benché lui mi ritenga un emerito imbecille.

Okay, riconosco di essere caduto nelle sue machiavelliche trappole così tante volte da aver perso il conto e che me ne sono tirato fuori sempre grazie alla forza bruta, ai miei fulmini e ad una buona dose di fortuna.  
Non mi lamento, anzi. Gran parte di ciò che ho architettato si basa sul fatto che Loki mi creda incapace di architettare alcunché. Il resto, be’, è tutto affidato al talento del sottoscritto come attore. Tanto immenso ed innegabile che, davvero, non ho dubbi circa l’esito della mirabile impresa che m’accingo a compiere.

Osservate, voi altri, quanto la vostra cecità abbia offuscato la vera natura del mio amato fratello.  
Che si alzi il sipario.   
È ora di andare in scena.

****************************************************************

Terrorizzata, già.   
Vorrebbe vedermi tremare dalla paura, implorandolo di lasciare che per una volta sia tanto magnanimo quando geniale e mi lasci andare. Senza piangere, per favore, che poi mi si rovina il trucco e lui non può occuparsi pure di quello mentre è impegnato a conquistare il mondo.

In effetti, un po’ intimorita lo sono. Chi lo terrà a freno, il mio capo, se non gli mando il mio articolo entro domani?   
Ci sono soltanto un determinato numero di volte in cui si può usare come scusa il venir rapita dal Super Cattivone di turno, ed io l’ho ampiamente sorpassato. Potrebbe essere la goccia che fa traboccare il vaso, questa. Vaglielo a spiegare che io a questo tizio blu gliel’ho pure già detto e ripetuto che io e Thor non usciamo più insieme. È forse un crimine rimanere in ottimi rapporti con un ex? Evidentemente sì.

Ecco, l’idea di perdere il lavoro che **amo** e di venir sbattuta in mezzo ad una strada… Questo mi potrebbe anche spaventare. Ma lui?  
Lui mi diverte, lui rende meno monotone le mie giornate, per quanto i suoi tentativi di diventare il Supremo Imperatore del pianeta Terra falliscano tutti miseramente, senza scampo.  
Mi farebbe quasi tenerezza, non fosse un sociopatico megalomane. Loki e la sua convinzione che per sentirsi realizzato, per essere felice, gli basti neutralizzare in modo definitivo la propria nemesi.  
Non saprà mai quanto si sbagli, grazie al cielo. 

È questione di minuti prima che qualcosa vada storto, che qualcosa s’inceppi e dia a Thor il tempo necessario a liberarsi e raggiungermi prima di venir polverizzato. Mi trarrà in salvo, consegnerà Loki alla giustizia e staremo tranquilli quella decina di giorni che ci vogliono a suo fratello per evadere e riorganizzarsi.  
Questo è il copione che tutti conosciamo e seguiamo pedissequamente da anni, ormai. Così vanno le cose: è un dato di fatto che nessuno ha osato mai mettere in discussione. 

Non oggi.   
Oggi Thor rimane bloccato nell’Osservatorio in cui Loki l’ha attirato con l’inganno, incapace di muoversi perché l’edificio è rivestito in adamantio. Materiale che, a quanto pare, non solo è indistruttibile per fino per lui ma che è addirittura la sua kryptonite.  
Oggi Thor viene annientato davanti ai nostri occhi increduli. No, non è possibile. Thor dev’essere sgattaiolato via prima che l’Osservatorio esplodesse in mille pezzi, è ovvio.  
Da un momento all’altro ci aspettiamo, entrambi, che piombi qui ridendo di quanto siam stati ingenui e creduloni per non aver capito che si trattava di uno scherzo. Attendiamo fiduciosi, ma là fuori continua ad esserci soltanto silenzio.  
Sospiro, accettando che nessuno verrà a salvarmi e che dovrò arrangiarmi da sola. Analizzando il mio nemico, scoprendo un punto debole da colpire.  
Loki m’osserva stranito, quasi si fosse accorto soltanto adesso che esisto ancora. Sembra incerto sul da farsi. Sto quasi per iniziare a sciorinargli il lungo elenco di ragioni per cui ammazzarmi sarebbe una pessima idea, giusto per spingerlo sulla retta via (o persuaderlo a farmi fuori seduta stante, per mettermi a tacere) che mi libera, gridandomi di andar via e di non mi farmi più vedere. Di sparire dalla faccia della Terra, se possibile.  
Uh? Che razza di piega sta prendendo questa giornata assurda?

************************************************

HA! HAHA! HAHAHAH! MWAHAHAHAHHA…  
Okay, grasse e malefiche risate per l’ingloriosa fine di quel cretino di mio fratello ma ad essere sinceri non so bene come prendere la cosa.   
Uccidere la sua amata non mi sembra più avere lo stesso significato, non sembra darmi la soddisfazione che mi aspettavo, se lui non è qui per piangere la sua morte. E poi dove lo butterei il corpo? Potrei incenerirlo, ma perfino quello mi richiede più fatica di quanto non se ne meriti Miss Foster.  
Nah, sbarazzarmi di lei è controproducente: potrebbe addirittura tornarmi utile quest’essere miserabile, un giorno. Come, ancora non mi è chiaro, ma non si sa mai.   
Meglio essere preparati per ogni evenienza. Meglio lasciarla andare, sì. Riportarla al suo appartamento, perché è un quartiere piuttosto malfamato ed il mio magnanimo gesto andrebbe sprecato – che insopportabile, impensabile, eresia! – se questa qui si facesse ammazzare da qualche borseggiatore sotto casa. Lasciarle il mio numero nel caso Thor si facesse sentire, minacciando di morte lei e tutti quelli che ama se non mi riporterà subito la notizia.

Che Thor si sia salvato è un eventualità improbabile, ma che non posso non considerare. Dovrò tenermi pronto e non abbassare la guardia.  
A parte questo, però, adesso che si fa? Passare tutto il giorno tra i miei letali congegni, assicurandomi che i sistemi di sicurezza del mio covo funzionino alla perfezione è quello che faccio ogni volta che evado dal carcere e torno a casa.  
Oggi dovrebbe essere diverso. Oggi dovrei celebrare, fare una conferenza stampa in mondovisione ed annunciare come intendo dominare il mondo. Poco importa se nemmeno io ho ben chiaro che cosa voglio fare di concreto, a parte togliere a queste scimmie mal evolute la libertà.   
Schiavizzarle e unirle tutte quante nell’unico scopo di compiacermi sembra un’ottima prospettiva, ma ho visto abbastanza film di fantascienza – ebbene sì, non mi sono lasciato sfuggire nulla nello studio dei miei futuri sudditi – da rendermi conto che devo operare con cautela e non rischiare di diventare immediatamente il nemico capace di far dimenticare a questi sciocchi primati i millenni di atrocità che hanno inflitto l’uno all’altro.  
Potrò, quando avrò messo le mani sul Tesseract e non dovrò temere che Altri vengano a minacciare il Regno che mi sono tanto faticosamente guadagnato. Soltanto allora potrò lasciare che qualche sprovveduto individuo creda di poter liberare l’umanità dal suo giogo, farglielo credere fino quasi al successo della sua impresa – dandogli anche una mano, per illuderlo di non esser solo – per poi sbattergli in faccia quanto ridicolo ed impossibile fosse ciò che si era proposto di fare.  
Questo è il mio piano, vagamente, per il futuro. Che, ad esser sinceri, non so esattamente come concretizzare. Era una fantasia, fino a ieri. 

In concreto, insomma, in questo preciso istante che dovrei fare?  
La conferenza stampa in mondovisione non sembra un’idea poi così brillante, considerando che alcuni dei miei futuri sottoposti ancora dorme ed odierei dovermi ripetere.   
Potrei organizzare una festa, invitare tutte le menti criminali più crudeli ed assetati di potere giusto per far vedere alla concorrenza che non speranze di surclassarmi ma ho come il sentore che non si presenterebbe nessuno.  
Preferiscono tutti le cene del Dr. Lecter, a quanto pare.

Bah, qualcosa mi verrà in mente.  
In fondo, che fretta c’è?  
Ho da qui all’eternità per capire come muovermi, per trovare la felicità in altro che non sia l’agonia di Thor Odinson.  
Ce la farò.

**Author's Note:**

> Sì, Loki ha anche dato una lettura a 1984 su come distruggere la speranza della resistenza.   
> Loki, qui, oltre che a essere Megamind è anche un po' Billy/Dr. Horrible... Animato da quelle che potrebbero essere viste come buone intenzioni, diciamo.  
> Comunque sì, se ne avrò voglia magari riscrivo tutto il film :P


End file.
